


I'll Show You Mine If You Show Me Yours

by ThatOddNerd



Category: Fringe
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2716364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOddNerd/pseuds/ThatOddNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes they went for coffee, sometimes they had a meal, every time it was like a weight off their shoulders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Show You Mine If You Show Me Yours

* * *

 

It started after Olivia, having finally fully recovered from giving birth to Etta, needed a reprieve. Peter told her to go do something, he had Etta, and Astrid was coming over. So she went somewhere. 

It had been nearly two years since the Bridge closed and she was surprised by how much she missed him. She supposed it was a part of her he knew, the one who had become so close to her, peeking through, but no matter what, she found herself walking to the Fringe Division building almost on autopilot. 

"Olivia Dunham, other universe, for Lincoln Lee?" Olivia said to the stunned attendant at the front desk. She nodded and dialed the upstairs offices, there was a pause, some words exchanged , she nodded, then hung up. 

"You may go up Agent Dunham." she said as she printed a visitor's pass and handed it to her. "They're both expecting you. Agent Lee and ...the other Agent Dunham." Olivia smiled and told her thank you, and skipped off to the elevators. When she arrived she walked in and paused at the stairs, looking around the rotunda, and she spotted them. She was surprised. AltLiv, as she had started referring to her, was sitting on Lincoln's desk, and both of them were laughing. She was happy to know he'd settled in well. He looked happy, and from the look on her face, she was too. Well, that didn't really surprise her. What surprised her was when AltLiv leaned in and gave him a peck on the lips, then went to leave, before he laughed and caught her arm, twirling her around and pulling her into his lap. She screamed with laughter and put her arms around his neck, holding him close. Olivia looked at the people around them, wondering if they would be trouble, but, another surprise, the only response she saw was a few smiles and knowing looks. Suddenly, AltLiv looked up, saw Olivia, and her smile got even brighter. She jumped up from her spot on Lincoln's lap, much to his chagrin, and hurried over to her, engulfing her in a hug.

"Olivia!" her double exclaimed. "It's so great to see you! What's up? You universe isn't exploding is it?" Olivia smiled and shook her head, and AltLiv laughed then tucked some hair behind one of her ears, and Olivia caught a glint of something on her left hand. 

"No, I uh...well I gave birth actually, a couple of months ago." AltLiv's face brightened up. By then, Lincoln had joined them, lacing his fingers with hers and smiling at Olivia. " I needed a day to myself, Peter insisted, so I...came here." 

"Hell of a vacation spot." Lincoln quipped. AltLiv rolled her eyes and bumped into him gently, and he grinned back at her. 

" I don't know what to say." Olivia began, shrugging. "I just...I came to this one spot nearby in my universe and the idea struck me. So here I am." 

"Well, we certainly aren't complaining. It's great to see you." Lincoln replied, and AltLiv nodded. 

"I was wondering if you two would like to do lunch?" Olivia offered. 

"Sure, that sound gre..." Suddenly the alarm sounded and a blaring of 'Will the future Agent Lee-Dunham report to the garage? I repeat, will the future Agent Lee-Dunham report to the garage? Hostage situation at Broadway and we need our best sharp shooter.' Altliv rolled her eyes, and then looked at Olivia apologetically. "I'm so sorry. I guess I can't go. But you two should. Have fun!" 

"You don't want me to come along? I'm hurt." Lincoln said in mock hurt and horror. AltLiv rolled her eyes yet again, pecked him on the cheek, and started to walk away. 

"I love you, but this is my thing babe. You have fun, you deserve it. It's been a rough month. Go. Besides, it's probably those weird rebels who dress as clowns. You know how you feel about that!"

"Cheeky!" 

"Love you too!" AltLiv called as she disappeared behind the elevator doors. 

"So, lunch?" Lincoln looked at Olivia, his eyes questioning. 

"Yep, lunch." Olivia replied. 

At the cafe down the street, Olivia looked at him, amused and pleased, not saying a word for three minutes.

"Alright, go ahead, say it." Lincoln broke first and Olivia laughed.

"I'm not. I won't. I'm happy for you Lincoln, I really am. You two are perfect for each other. I'm just happy to see both of you happy." Lincoln smiled at her and took one of her hands in his over the table. 

"Thank you Olivia. That means a lot. And I take it things are going swell over on your side as well?" Olivia nodded "Good, I'm glad. So, Etta, tell me about her." 

And she did. 

They made it a standing date. Once every three months, for the travel was a bit draining, Olivia and Lincoln would meet and catch up with each other. A special  exception was made when Olivia managed to get herself, Peter, Etta, Walter, and Astrid across for AltLiv and Lincoln's wedding, but for the most part, it was just her. It was the little things that kept them connected and it was wonderful. 

"So, Etta is walking." 

"That's wonderful!" 

"She went right to Walter and then said 'Pot!'"

"Why is that bad? Your expression says bad." 

"Walter had been smoking pot a lot and I guess she overheard him saying it."

"Oh. Ohhhohoho."

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up." 

***

"Olivia, my Olivia, she's pregnant." 

"That's great Lincoln! Do you guys know the gender yet?" 

"It's a boy." 

"You get a son, that's great. I know you told me once you wanted a son." 

"Yeah, but I would have loved a daughter just as much." 

"I know. You have a name yet?" 

"Trevor." 

"I like it." 

***

"Deets, come on. How did it go? Did you faint? I bet you fainted. You totally fainted didn't you? Peter fainted." 

"I didn't faint."

"Liar."

"I didn't faint!" 

"Mhm, sure. We're going to your house after this and I'm asking Liv."

"I didn't!" 

"Sure." 

***

"Guess who won an archery competition?" 

"Liv? She get another medal?"

"Nope. Trevor." 

"Awesome! Wait, he's only like...what, six?" 

"He takes after his mother a lot."

"Got your looks and Liv's aim. Kid will be deadly." 

"Damn right." 

"Etta is on the honor roll at her school."

"That's wonderful!" 

"She inherited Peter's genius IQ. You should hear a conversation between the two, it's like I'm in Physics 303 again. I can understand half of what they say."

"Deadly."

"Indeed." 

***

"Trevor wants to meet you guys. Especially Etta." 

"What a coincidence, Etta wants to meet you guys." 

"I say we have a family reunion." 

"Sounds good to me." 

***

It'd been 20 years since they started their lunches, and their lives couldn't have been better. There was still danger, there would always be danger, but now, it wasn't so scary. Lincoln was getting gray, and Olivia's hair was starting to turn silver. It was two lives well led. Two lives connected over two universes. 

" I have a surprise for you." Lincoln said by way of greeting when they  met up at their usual cafe. 

"Oh? What's that?" 

"Well, Astrid, our Astrid, she figured out how to stabilize the universes. Without any lives lost." Olivia's eyebrows shot up. 

"Really? What is it? How?" 

"Some complicated formula to be plugged into some machine that would send out these wavelengths, and stabilizes things. I don't know, it made sense when she told me about it." 

" That's great!" Olivia felt the tears well up inside her. "That's wonderful! We..." 

"We could all see each other as often as we wanted." 

"This is great Linc. This is...I'm excited. When can it be done?" 

"Well, we are building the machine now, but before we opened anything up we wanted to ask you about it." 

"I'm sure...I am positive it'll be a yes. Lincoln this is great." 

"Walternate is eager to see everyone. Still chugging on. He's teaching at Harvard." Olivia laughed. 

" Wonderful. Yes, wonderful. I can't wait." 

"Neither can I Liv, neither can I." 

The End


End file.
